Ji Chang Wook
Perfil 435x435px|thumb|Ji Chang- Wook *'Nombre:' 지창욱 / Ji Chang Wook *'Profesión: '''Actor, Actor de musicales, Modelo, Cantante, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' * '''Lugar de Nacimiento:' Anyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso: '''65 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A+ *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'''Signo zodiacal Chino: Gato *'Agencia: 'Glorious Entertainment Dramas *Suspicious Partner (SBS, 2017) *Mr. Right (Hunan TV, 2017) *7 First Kisses (KST, 2016-2017) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Tornado Girl (Hunan TV, 2016) *Healer (KBS2, 2014-2015) *Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013-2014) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) Temas para Dramas *''101 Reasons Why I Like You'' tema para Suspicious Partner (2017) *''Kissing You'' tema para 7 First Kisses (2016) *''I'll Protect You'' tema para Healer (2015) *''To the Butterfly'' tema para Empress Ki (2014) *''Fills My Heart'' tema para Five Fingers (2012) *''Meet Again'' tema para Warrior Baek Dong Soo (2011) Películas *Two Constables (2017) *Fabricated City (2017) *The Long Way Home (2015) cameo * How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) cameo *Death Bell 2 (2010) *Sleeping Beauty (2008) *Days... (2006) Musicales *'2016-2017:' The Days *'2014-2015:' The Days *'2013:' Jack the Ripper *'2013:' The Days *'2013:' Brothers were brave *'2010:' Thrill Me *'2007:' Fire and Ice Temas para Musicales * Even Though I Loved You tema para The Days (2016) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 211-212 Anuncios *'2014:' Cass Fresh Beer *'2014:' North Cape outerwear junto a Ha Ji Won *'2014:' AD HOC *'2012:' LabSeries *'2011:' Googims Company *'2011:' Nong Shim Chapagetti Chajang Noodles *'2009:' Lotte Chilsung Tropicana *'2009:' Shinhan Financial Group *'2008:' SKT "T Cash" Vídeos Musicales *Kara - Runaway (2013) *SPEED - It's Over (2013) *SPEED - That's My Fault (2013) *K.Will - I Need You (2012) *T-ara - Lovey Dovey (2012) *T-ara - Cry, Cry (2011) *Young Gun & Park Ji Yeon - I Have To Let You Go (2010) *Younha - Broke Up Today(2009) *Lena Park Feat Dynamic Duo - Are You Ready(2007) Reconocimientos *'2016 31st Korea's Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Actor Mejor Vestido (The K2) *'2015 TV Drama Awards Made In China:' Actor Más Popular (en el extranjero) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Actor Popular por Healer *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Park Min Young por Healer *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' A la Excelencia,Actor de Drama de Producción Especial por Empress Ki *'2013 7th The Musical Awards:' Newcomer Actor por musical "The Days" *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' A la Excelencia, Actor de Drama Diario por Smile, Dong Hae *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva estrella por Warrior Baek Dong Soo Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2007 en la película Sleeping Beauty. *'Educación:' **Shinsung High School **Universidad de Dankook: Teatro y Cine (Master en Artes Escénicas) *'Idiomas': Inglés (Fluido), Coreano (Lengua Materna)) y Chino (Fluido) *'Tipo Ideal:' Yoona *Él se alcanzó la fama en el papel principal de los dramas "sonríe otra vez," seguido de dramas históricos, "Warrior Baek Dong Soo" y "Emperatriz Ki". *No siempre quiso ser actor. “Durante la escuela secundaria quería trabajar en la arquitectura o la ingeniería", dijo Ji. "Cuando yo era aún más joven, mis sueños cambiaron continuamente. Quería estar en el cuerpo de policía, ser un maestro, un juez, abogado, médico y otros puestos de trabajo. Por supuesto, mi dirección cambió cuando empecé a enfrentar la realidad." No era un gran estudiante en la escuela secundaria, pero estudió más duro y, finalmente, logró un rango en el que iba a ganar aplausos. Al parecer, el deseo de aplausos no desapareció . *La gente piensa que se parece al actor británico Jonathan Rhys Meyers. "Mis amigos de la escuela realizaron la obra de teatro de la película “atch Point" y durante algún tiempo mi apodo era Jonathan", dijo. *Él puede tejer el punto de cruz . Aprendió ambos oficios por su papel en "My Too Perfect Sons" aunque admite que no es muy bueno en ellos. *A finales del año pasado en un episodio de la serie de SBS "Good Morning" admitió que había estado en seis diferentes relaciones desde la secundaria. Mi primera relación fue cuando yo estaba en la escuela secundaria" dijo. Rumores lo han vinculado sentimentalmente con Ham Eun Jung de [[T-ara y Bora de Sistar. Fue en el comienzo del rodaje de "Five Fingers dijo, aunque no quiso nombrar alguna de las mujeres con las que estuvo involucrado . *Él es bastante flexible en cuanto a lo que podría considerarse su tipo ideal de mujer. ''Yo no tengo un tipo ideal basado en el aspecto físico" dijo. Me gusta alguien con quien pueda hablar cómodamente, con alguien que pueda conectarme y que sea divertida.Tenemos que tener conversaciones interesantes, pero no voy a decir que yo no me fijo en el aspecto físico ". *En una ocasión confesó que la actriz Song Hye Kyo era la chica de sus sueños. *Chang Wook comenzó su carrera como un actor que luchaba en los musicales. Hizo su debut en la pantalla en la película de 2006 "Days ..." y tuvo un papel en el drama de televisión de 2008 "I Like You" (también conocido como You Stole My Heart). En 2009 apareció en "My Too Perfect Sounds", el drama familiar recibió 40% de calificaciones, y disparó a Chang Wook al estrellato fuera de la oscuridad. *En agosto del 2014 apareció como invitado en el exitoso programa de televisión surcoreano Running Man durante los episodios no. 211 y no. 212, en ambos episodios formó equipo con Lee Kwang Soo. *Tomó lecciones de artes marciales para su papel como un misterioso hombre de recado en la serie Song Ji Na Penned. *En una reciente entrevista con la cadena de noticias Osen, Chang Wook habla de las muchas escenas románticas que filmó para "Healer, que contiene un montón de skinship y besos. Hizo reír al entrevistador diciendo: "Cuando miré los guiones y vi que un beso fue escrito, yo suspire y pense ¿Otra vez?". *Healer tenía las escenas más románticas de todos los dramas que ha hecho hasta ahora, hasta el punto que decía a [[Park Min Young ‘Tenemos que abrazarnos de nuevo'. También dijo que se trataba de las escenas más entrañables que ha tenido ". *Explicó que las escenas íntimas puede ser complicadas para los actores involucrados. "Cuando hago escenas románticas con skinship o besos, mis amigos me preguntan, '¿Fue bueno?'. Puede ser agradable, pero como actor, puede ser una escena que nos pone muy nervioso y tenemos mucho cuidado". *Dio un ejemplo específico de la cantidad de esfuerzo que pone en una escena romántica, compartiendo "En pocas palabras no somos novios realmente por lo que la actriz femenina podría no gustarle esas escenas. Lo que hace preocuparme. Por ejemplo, yo podría pensar que la vinculación de los dedos se vería mejor, pero si el guión dice que ‘se dan la mano' pero yo vinculo los dedos mi coprotagonista podría pensar que es raro?" *A pesar de que pudo haber sido difícil, los fans de "Sanador" seguramente están agradecidos por la atención que Ji Chang Wook y Park Min Young ponen a las escenas de pareja. *Después de que el drama fue transmitido, la popularidad de Chang Wook comenzó a dispararse en China. Comenzó a expandir su carrera hacia China, protagonizando dramas como Tornado Girl y Mr. Right. *La popularidad y cariño del público de Sur Corea y el resto de Asia, premió a Ji Chang Wook al ser el único actor solicitado por las empresas productoras del drama Mr. Right para el personaje principal de la historia. *Chang Wookes un actor de primera línea, y la producción debe asegurarse que cuenta con equipo y elementos superiores que le permitan a él desempeñarse tal y como siempre lo ha mostrado, aseguran los representante de las empresas asociadas para la producción de Mr. Right. *Se vio involucrado en un accidente de coche en la intersección de Shinsa en Gangnam, alrededor de las 5:50am. Chang Wook y su manager iban camino al estudio cuando su coche colisionó con un camión. *A finales de marzo del 2017 se anunció que se había unido al elenco del nuevo drama ''Suspicious Partner" donde dará vida al abogado No Ji Wook. El drama previamente fue conocido como "Be Careful of This Woman" *El director de Suspicious Partner lo elogio por su actuación y dijo que el era perfecto para el personaje. *Su agencia anunció que se incorporará como soldado del servicio activo en agosto. Declararon “Entrará en el centro de entrenamiento del condado de Cheorwon en la provincia de Gangwon el 14 de agosto y una vez que termine su entrenamiento militar básico trabajará duramente para cumplir su deber militar en su asignación oficial." Enlaces *Wikipedia Coreana *HanCinema * Twitter * Instagram Galería Ji Chang Wook.jpg Ji Chang Wook5.jpg Ji Chang Wook4.jpg Ji Chang Wook8.jpg Ji Chang Wook8.jpg Ji Chang Wook3.jpg Ji Chang Wook6.jpg Ji Chang Wook7.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1987